Exceção
by Pandora.Lc
Summary: Todos nós temos um sonho. Alguns sonhos são bons, outros nem tanto. Optar por lutar ou não por eles é uma escolha a qual todos nós temos direito. Kardia X Dégel - YAOI


**Disclaimer :** Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas pertence a Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi.

**aviso:** conteúdo yaoi. Não gosta, não leia.

.

**Exceção**

.

As rochas conservavam-se ainda mornas devido ao pôr-do-sol recente. Mais uma jornada diária havia sido incidida, dando agora lugar ao suntuoso espetáculo noturno. Digna de admiração, a Lua banhava todo o espaço ocupado pelo santuário, empalidecendo as edificações helênicas com sua luz fria.

Ele permanecia sentado em uma larga rocha, próxima de uma encosta. Observava o cenário noturno sem muito interesse, enquanto desatava um nó que havia se formado nos cachos revoltosos, possivelmente, devido à brisa da noite. Apreciava a solidão, na verdade, havia feito dela sua companheira, ou algo similar. Talvez "cúmplice" fosse um adjetivo melhor, ou então o melhor mesmo fosse não dar valores concretos a algo tão efêmero e figurativo como a solidão. Ele gostava de ficar sozinho e isso bastava.

O problema era conseguir ficar sozinho.

Desde que _ele _havia retornado de seu treinamento, há cerca de um ano e meio, era praticamente impraticável o ato de ficar consigo mesmo. Não que ele não gostasse da companhia do outro, ao contrário, mas vale o comentário por si só.

E naquela noite não fora diferente. Kardia havia chego há pouco mais de quinze minutos na formação rochosa, e logo ele aparecera. Manso, sorrateiro, feito um felino. Aproximou-se de si, sentando-se ao lado. Deixou que o silêncio imperasse por mais alguns instantes, antes de dirigir-lhe a face lívida, trazendo o tão peculiar sorriso afetivo nos lábios róseos.

- Te incomodo? Quero que seja sincero. – disse ele, no habitual tom calmo e afetuoso.

- Por que me incomodaria? – o escorpião replicou, ainda empenhado em desfazer o teimoso nó.

- Não sei, talvez por ficar muito próximo de você. Posso estar sendo invasivo ou inconveniente.

- Se o estivesse, eu te falaria. Você me conhece bem o suficiente pra saber disso. – ele riu ao finalizar a sentença, desistindo de "lutar" contra o nó.

- Devo concordar... – ele revirou os orbes cujas íris possuíam uma cor particularmente exótica – _eram lilases_. Levou as mãos até as madeixas embaraçadas do amigo, deslizando os finos dedos pelos fios emaranhados, soltando-os aos poucos.

- Eu gosto da sua companhia, Dégel, e pelo que me lembro, eu já te disse isso.

- Disse, você me disse. – ele respondeu automaticamente. Sua atenção estava voltada aos cabelos de Kardia.

- Não vai dar assistência ao velhote essa noite?

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te pedir para não chamar o Grande Mestre de velhote? – o tom adotado por ele naqueles momentos era faceto, dava vontade de rir. E Kardia não era de passar vontade. – Não ria, eu falo sério. Você fica brincando de chama-lo assim, e um dia pode ser que escape na frente dele... Ai eu quero ver a sua cara.

- Eu te asseguro que iria cair no riso. – advertiu o escorpiano risonho.

- Como se eu não soubesse. – ele resmungou. Era engraçado vê-lo resmungar.

- Não resmungue, não pretendo rir a noite toda! – brincou o grego, passando os dedos pelos fios de cabelos já soltos. – E obrigado por isso!

- Por nada.

Kardia pôs-se então a observar Dégel em silêncio. O aquariano havia dirigido o rosto ao céu, mirando uma formação estrelar em particular, pelo que constou o escorpião.

- O que foi? Parece sério.

- Não, não estou... só estava mergulhado em um momento de nostalgia, por assim dizer.

- E que momento foi esse? Recordou-se de quem? – Kardia era metediço, muito metediço.

- Meu mestre... Lembrei-me de um ensinamento que ele me deu na época em que meu treinamento estava chegando ao fim. Krest-sama me disse que nós devemos lutar pelos sonhos, por mais que sejam efêmeros e sem um valor notório. – o garoto postou ambas as mãos no próprio colo, sem tirar os olhos da abóbada celeste. – Desde então eu passei a dar uma importância maior aos sonhos. Não só os meus, mas os das pessoas ao meu redor... em especial as que significam algo pra mim.

- Nobre de sua parte. – era nítido o deboche no tom empregado por Kardia. Ele sempre fora egoísta em seus ideais. Egoísta e transparente. Não era segredo para ninguém.

- Ajudei quem eu pude a realizar os sonhos, no entanto, existe alguém em especial a quem eu me recuso a ajudar.

Kardia ergueu a fronte, encontrando os olhos do aquariano focados em si. Arqueou a sobrancelha, o mirando um tanto abstruso.

- É? Quem? – comentou, mesmo não apreciando muito aquele assunto.

- Você... – sussurrou o aquariano, olhando sem interesse para as construções rochosas logo adiante. Não queria olhar agora nos olhos dele.

- Eu? – surpreendeu-se o grego, esboçando espanto. – Por que eu? Qual o problema com o meu sonho?

- Seu sonho é diferente de todos os sonhos que compartilharam comigo, Kardia. Seu sonho é ruim.

- Por ser um sonho egoísta? – arqueou os lábios em cinismo.

- Por ser um sonho egoísta e funesto.

- Dégel... esqueceu que estou condenado? – questionou o escorpião, levando uma das mãos ao lado esquerdo do tórax, indicando o coração. – Mesmo que me ajude, uma hora ele vai parar. E, já que esse mal é irreversível, acho justo que eu escolha essa hora. Julgo que, dadas às circunstâncias que me levam a ter uma curta vida, escolher morrer com honra quando bem entender não me parece egoísta.

- Sei perfeitamente de tudo o que você está falando, mas não aceito ser conivente na realização do seu sonho. É um direito meu.

- Por certo, esse é o seu direito. – meneou o rosto, sorrindo vexado. – Pensei que fosse poder contar contigo até o fim.

- Você pode e deve contar comigo sempre que precisar. Só não me peça para vê-lo morrer, por mais honrosa que seja essa sua pretensão de morte. – ele estava nervoso, os gestos que fazia ao pressionar a capa que trajava delatavam sua conjuntura.

- Por que? Não somos amigos?

- Somos...

- Então, por que não?

- ...

- Dégel, qual o problema afinal?

- O problema, Kardia, é que eu não consigo simplesmente aceitar o fato de te perder pra morte tão prematuramente. Eu não quero que se vá tão depressa, entende? – havia uma mudança brusca em sua forma de articular as palavras. O francês estava nervoso.

- Essa escolha não é minha... – sibilou o escorpião, cessando risos e sorrisos. O momento não pedia por anedotas.

- Sei que não, mas não admito que o seu sonho seja voltado a isso!

- E qual o problema? Imaginei que cada um pudesse definir seu maior sonho.

- ...

- Dégel, vamos... te conheço bem o suficiente para saber que me esconde algo.

- ...

- Fale de uma vez, agora eu quero saber.

- Meu sonho, Kardia, meu sonho... – ele disse um tanto abatido, abaixando a fronte.

- Qual o seu maior sonho, Dégel? – pousou a mão no ombro do aquariano, sem tirar seu foco do rosto dele.

- Você, Kardia... ter você. – confessou com a voz carregada de angústia.

- Ter... a mim? – questionou confuso. Nem que quisesse, jamais chegaria ao ponto de cogitar tal coisa.

- Olha, façamos um favor a nós mesmos e mudemos o foco da nossa conversa, ok? – ele pediu, notoriamente incomodado com aquilo.

- Quem começou a falar de sonhos foi você, Dégel.

- Eu sei, por isso estou pedindo pela mudança do assunto.

- Por quê? Não tem coragem suficiente para encarar seus próprios sonhos? – ele riu debochado.

- Só acho que escolhi o momento errado para compartilhá-lo com você.

Dégel se levantou, ficando em pé ao lado do escorpião. Cruzou os braços, lançando um último olhar ao céu antes de dar meia volta.

- Espera.

- Esperar o que?

- Quero falar com você.

- Fale de uma vez, preciso ir.

- Ir para onde? Não tem compromissos hoje.

- Como você pode saber?

- Está fugindo. Eu te conheço, Dégel, você não lida bem com emoções, pare de tentar bancar algo que você não é. Essa postura não combina com você. – Kardia meneou o rosto, pondo-se em pé ao lado do amigo. Voltou os olhos ao rosto dele, mirando-o.

- Eu não estou tentando bancar o que não sou. Só quero ficar um pouco sozinho... preciso pensar.

- Terá todo o tempo do mundo para ficar sozinho pensando, após conversarmos.

- E sobre o que você quer conversar?

Num gesto rápido, o escorpião fisgou o queixo do aquariano, puxando-o para perto de si. Com os rostos quase colados, Kardia podia sentir o hálito mentolado do amigo.

- Seu sonho [...]

- Kardia, eu não quero falar mais sobre isso... – o francês cortou a sentença do amigo. Não queria falar sobre aquilo, de fato.

- Seu sonho... – recomeçou o outro, ignorando completamente o pedido de Dégel – Tem noção do quão tolo está sendo em mantê-lo? – indagou incisivo.

- Kardia, não me julgue tão errado. – replicou, claramente encabulado. – Por que eu não posso sonhar em tê-lo junto comigo?

Kardia fechou os olhos, meneando o rosto, como se a questão lançada pelo outro fosse completamente incabível. E de fato, ela era.

- Estou condenado, Dégel. Quem melhor do que você para saber disso? Você critica o meu sonho, mas não enxerga o quanto o seu próprio é incabível. Querer estar junto de um moribundo não me parece algo muito bom para se sonhar. – o tom empregado pelo escorpiano beirava ao cinismo. Como alguém podia tratar de um assunto tão delicado e pessoal daquela forma?

- Não fui eu quem escolheu te amar, meu amigo. – sibilou o francês.

Amar? A sentença proferida ricocheteou feito um sovo, atingindo o escorpiano em seu imo. Até o momento, a palavra "amor" não havia sido empregada naquele diálogo.

- Você perdeu totalmente a noção, Dégel! – o grego parecia aflito.

- Acontece. – foi a vez de Dégel exibir um meio sorriso, mesmo que os dedos de Kardia ainda pressionassem seu queixo com força.

- Eu vou morrer, Dégel! – proferiu, irritando-se.

- Todos vamos, Kardia. – rebateu calmo, apesar de agoniar em seu cerne.

- Eu vou antes.

- Quem garante?

- O óbvio!

- Posso morrer nos próximos minutos se for a minha hora.

- Está sendo incoerente, francês!

- Não me cobre coerência enquanto estivermos falando de amor.

- Não estou falando de amor, estou falando de loucura. E por incrível que possa parecer, desta vez o louco é você.

- Eu nunca fui lá muito racional mesmo. – ele riu ousado, levando ambas as mãos ao tórax do escorpiano.

- Dégel... você pirou... – ele deixou-se contagiar pelo riso alheio, antes de cobrir os lábios de Dégel com seus próprios, o tomando em um beijo lascivo, quente.

Ele não amava Dégel, na verdade, nem mesmo a própria Athena era tida como amada por si. Kardia parecia não saber amar, ou pelo menos nunca tentado amar nada em sua vida.

No entanto, sentiu vontade de beijá-lo e o beijou. Provou do gosto dos lábios macios do amigo e apreciou a sensação do ósculo. Os lábios de Dégel não eram frios, como ele pensou que fossem.

E após o findar do contato, o aquariano passou a fita-lo em silêncio, ostentando no rosto uma coloração rósea. Ele sempre fora acanhado.

- Quer ajuda com o seu sonho? – a proposta fora lançada por Kardia, deixando Dégel atônito.

E mais um beijo aconteceu, tão intenso quanto o primeiro.

Kardia não mudaria seu sonho, assim como Dégel não abriria mão de ficar junto dele. Juntos, encontrariam uma forma de entrar em uma espécie de acordo, ou o mais próximo disso. Talvez Kardia já não gostasse mais da solidão. Não agora que o amigo passou ter uma significância maior do que ele esperava.

Sentia-se bem junto dele daquela forma, só temia começar a amá-lo. Não seria justo aprender a amar alguém quanto se têm a morte a espreita. Aquele seria mais um sonho. Um sonho oculto, não efêmero, compartilhado somente com a solidão.

_Era mesmo uma pena não poder simplesmente amá-lo..._

* * *

><p><strong>fim<strong>


End file.
